The Great Fall Superstorm of 2021
WIP (This is a very large Project and will take some time. I also may take breaks to work on other cool projects. It will be quite a while until each page for every state effected is created and filled with information. I want to make this as authentic as possible!) This was both an extremely unusual event and caused lot's of destruction through many different forms of mother nature's worst disasters. Summery: Although often referred to as an inland hurricane, this system was not tropical. A low pressure system was found coming off the pacific ocean. The system gained strength and came onto land near the Washington, Oregon boarder. It's pressure at this time was 980 Mb, which was very strong. Another unusual thing about this storm system was it's monstrous size. Precipitation was stretching all the way down to Central California. Strong winds even Affected Nevada. The storm continued to move inland and 2 days later the center of the low was over Central Wyoming. The pressure was now an alarming 971 Mb. The system continued strengthening and even increased in size. 3 days later, the system's center was over central Nebraska and it now had a pressure of 960 Mb. The movement at this point also shifted and took a more northeast track. The storm was nearing it's peak when it was centered over the Minnesota/South Dakota boarder. It's pressure was now 952 Mb. After some further strengthening, the storm now reached it's peak of 947 Mb and slowed down dramatically. over east central Minnesota. The storm continued on and was located 3 days later over north near Duluth Minnesota. It's track changed again and shifted southeast. 2 days later, the storm was in southcentral Wisconsin with a pressure of 955 Mb. 3 days later, it's center tracked directly over Chicago bring devastating impacts. It's pressure over Chicago was 959 Mb. It's track shifted yet again now moving east northeast and finally moving at a faster speed again. 5 days later, the center was located over Cleveland with a pressure of 976 Mb. After 5 more intense days, the storm passed over it's final landmark, New York City with a pressure of 982 Mb. the system moved out to the Atlantic Ocean and fell apart 4 days later. South of the low, intense thunderstorm outbreaks occurred producing massive hail, violent tornadoes and destructive wind gusts. Severe flooding occurred too. Types of Alerts Issued as a result of the storm: A wide range of alerts were issued during this storm. Tornado Watch, Tornado Warning, Severe Thunderstorm Watch, Severe Thunderstorm Warning, Severe Weather Statement, Flash Flood Watch, Flash Flood Warning, Flood Warning, Flood Advisory, Civil Danger Warning, Civil Emergency Message, 911 Telephone Outage, Extreme Wind Warning, Hurricane Force Wind Watch, Hurricane Force Wind Warning, Storm Watch, Storm Warning, Gale Watch, Gale Warning, Small Craft Advisory, Coastal Flood Watch, Coastal Flood Warning, Lakeshore Flood Watch, Lakeshore Flood Warning, Winter Weather Advisory, Winter Storm Warning Check out these pages to See Each States Impacts! (I did this so it would be easier to give more information on each states impacts. Also, Not every state effected will have it's own page as it would be too much. Some other states that don't have their own page may have a summery on this main page.) California Oregon and Washington Idaho Montana Nebraska Wyoming South Dakota Minnesota Iowa Wisconsin Michigan Illinois Indiana Ohio New York Pennsylvania Oklahoma Kansas Summery of Other State Impacts Nevada: Due to the very large size of this storm, impacts extended all the way down into Las Vegas. The Las Vegas area had wind gusts up to 35 MPH and some rain. Central Nevada also experienced gust winds of around 35-40 MPH and thunderstorms (non severe). The worst impacts were in northern Nevada. Here winds of 40-45 MPH occurred causing dust storms. These dust storms were responsible several vehicle accidents causing 5 fatalities. A few severe storms occurred as well. These storms produced winds of 60 MPH to in once case 70 MPH, hail up to half dollar size and heavy rain.